


honey green tea

by sanbeam



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shop, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, and i love them v much, barista, because they are my emotional support kpop boys, honestly just some very cute, sanhwa, will add tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanbeam/pseuds/sanbeam
Summary: where san is a part-time barista at his mum's coffeeshop over the summer holidays and somehow ends up falling for a dark-haired boy with the most beautiful voice
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	honey green tea

**Author's Note:**

> im,, really bad at finishing fics,, but sanhwa/ seongsan are honestly the best boys and i'll try my best to give them the story they deserve;; expect a lot of fluff and likely zero angst (though i do love my angst,, so i cant 100% promise,, BUT ILL TRY TO KEEP IT AT BAY I SWEAR) im a little rusty now because i write so sporadically so im sorry in advance for the short chapters:(
> 
> sanhwa are my emotional support boys and writing this ship always puts a smile on my face - i hope this makes you smile too! 
> 
> **this is really more of a teaser/ intro, more to come soon:)

“One caramel macchiato for Jaehyun!” San called out, handing the man his drink with a smile. It’d been so long since he had worked at his mum’s coffeeshop and he’d genuinely missed it. University was crazy, and though some might call him stupid for wanting to work during his holidays, he couldn’t think of a better way to spend the summer. 

Helping out at his mum’s coffeeshop had always been San’s hobby, and he loved the simplicity of making a hot cup of coffee and satisfaction of handing it to a grateful customer.

San turned back to the cashier with a warm smile, ready to take his next order, “Hi, what can I get for you tod-“.

His words died in his throat as he took in the man before him. Tall, with strikingly dark hair and strong eyebrows framed by a jawline that looked as though it could cut through butter. He was, without a doubt, one of the most attractive men San had ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on. He also vaguely reminded San of someone but… He couldn’t quite put his finger on it. _Hmm, strange._

“Can I get some green tea with honey?” A smooth baritone.

_Crap, even his voice is attractive._

San snapped out of his thoughts, focusing on the order. _What was it again? Right, green tea with honey._

“Sure! That’ll be $3.50, thanks. Can I get your name?” San replied with a smile, glancing up at the gorgeous man’s face as he took the money from his outstretched hand.

A brief moment passed, and the man’s face changed. It was gone so quickly, that San couldn’t quite figure out what the look meant. _Shock? Surprise?_

“Ah, I’m Seonghwa.” A blush.

“Right… Here you go… One cup of green tea with honey coming right up!” San might have been enamoured, but he was a professional. This man was going to get a hell of a cup of green tea or his name wasn’t Choi San.

As he turned to make the tea, San whispered to himself, “Seonghwa…”, testing it on his tongue. It rolled off naturally, and San was pleased.

_Seonghwa. A pretty name for a pretty boy…_

San scribbled Seonghwa’s name in his best handwriting on the cup, drawing a little flower beside it. He moved to hand it to the man who was waiting beside the counter, eyes down and looking at his phone.

San paused.

He leaned back down to pick up the marker and scrawl out a few more words. 

Fingers crossed…

“Green tea with honey for Seonghwa!”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sanbeam_)!


End file.
